Camp Jupiter Wiki:Chat Policy
Mission Statement Recognizing the importance of an individual's rights to express their own will and creativity. Noting that there is a thin line between creativity and abuse of words and wiki privileges. Thus seeking to provide a clear set of laws governing proper chat etiquette. Chat Policy 'Spamming:' For the purposes of this policy, spam will be defined as: "The indiscriminate or intentional posting, on chat, of a group of letters, words, phrases, emoticons, or any other medium of communication on chat, multiple times in a sentence or spanning more than one sentence." This will include links as well, which is a special case. The "Spamming Limit" will be capped at three, meaning if a word, phrase, emoticon(s), letter, link or anything possibly else is posted thrice (three times) in quick succession (Under a minute to three minutes), it will be constituted as spam and should not be tolerated at all. 'Cursing/Language:' For the purposes of this policy, cursing will be defined in three capacities; it is defined as: "The indiscriminate, vague, or intentional usage of explicit language for the purposes of insulting, generally exclaiming in frustration, or in any other form and of any intent." There will be two categories, minor cursing and major cursing. Be aware that each of the three categories should be treated accordingly/respectively and not summarized as the same type of offense. Minor Cursing: Minor curses may be identified as curses with religious origins (For example: Damn, curses, god damn, hell, etc), and any variations of major curses which make use of substitutes for parts of it (Son of a gun, motherclucker, etc). These should be tolerated but if used repeatedly (in quick succession, within 2 minutes), the person moderating chat may use his/her discretion to deal with the issue. Major Cursing: Major curses are easily identified as words, phrases, or abbreviations derived from sexual aspects of the body or the act of sexual reproduction. However, they are not limited to this. Words/phrases such as these include but are not limited to: f*cker, motherf*cker, f*ck, f*cking, f*ck's sake, t*ts, c*cks*cker, b*tch, a*shole, a*ss licker, c*nt, wtf, stfu, etc. These are not to be tolerated at all and offenses exceeding the use of one such phrase/word within one minute to three minutes in quick succession (at a max of twice), should be punished accordingly. 'Verbal Harassment & Cyber-Stalking:' For the purposes of this policy, verbal harassment will be generally defined as: "The unwanted usage of words/phrases, or any other medium to offend another user in some way or form." This can encompass, sexual harassment, insults towards sexuality, gender, ethnicity, political views, and will include stereotypes and biases. It is not, however, limited to only this and may include more. As a general rule of thumb, once the target has indicated that they do not wish the instigator to continue, they should stop harassing him/her. Cyber-Stalking will be defined as: "The unwanted stalking/following of a person closely on the internet without his/her permission and without the target knowing or knowing." Cyber-Stalking is not tolerated and if discovered, should be reported immediately. Sock Puppetry, Alternate Accounts and Impersonation The action of owning of an unannounced alternate account (a sock puppet) is strictly prohibited and any unannounced alternate accounts (sock-puppets) may be subject to a permanent ban once sufficient proof (a minimum of three physical proofs either in the form of a picture, screenshot, or the such) has been obtained. Users are limited to a maximum of one alternate account, which may only serve as a back-up account in the event that the original has been compromised. Should the original account be banned, the alternate account and any other successors will be subject to similar ban lengths to that of the original account. Impersonation is the act of pretending to be another. On wikia, this is usually done by using another user's account. This practice is illegal and should sufficient proofs (a minimum of three proofs) be provided, the user may be subject to a small ban. The account also be banned but for a permanent duration of time. Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Site administration